


i like you, a latte.

by moonysiriusly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marauders, Modern Era, Punk Rock, barista, hipster, hipster remus lupin, james potter thinks everything is stupid, sirius black thinks hes punk rock, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonysiriusly/pseuds/moonysiriusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin works in a coffee shop so he can pay for his tiny apartment, stupid car and hundreds of vinyl records and cardigans.<br/>His job is fairly boring and straight forward until one day where he falls asleep on the job and is awoken by a complete stranger who looks like he's just returned from modelling for hot topic clothing. None other than Sirius Black. </p><p>Sirius Black thinks he's punk rock when really he just has the biggest crush on the dork who owns 'Moony's Coffee' and orders the worst drinks in order to try and impress the cute barista 'Memus'...</p><p>James Potter thinks the whole ordeal is stupid and he just wants his pumpkin spice lattes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "black coffee for serious black"

"I swear, if I have to explain to one more person the difference between a latte and a cappuccino I'm going to quit my job. I'll sell myself to pay for university instead, I can't deal with serving the people." Remus sighed, putting his head in his hands as Frank chuckled. "Come on Remus, how bad can it be?" The brunette asked, patting his friend on the back. Remus sighed, leaning against the counter of the coffee shop. "It's awful. Do you know how many teenagers have come into the store insisting their name is something stupid like Mrs. Harry Styles?" He rolled his eyes, taking a cloth and wiping down the cafe tables as he spoke. "I hate this stupid job." Remus complained, throwing the cleaning supplies back into the bucket and locking the cupboard. "I'm almost done." He nodded to Frank. He had promised he would go out after work and let himself enjoy a night out for once, even though he had work the next day. Remus knew this would be a bad idea, since he was the only person who worked in the coffee shop until Lily came back from France and he had no one to fill in for him if he had a bad hangover. He closed the register and wiped down the chalk menu board, coughing slightly as the chalk dust settled in his throat. "Ready?" Frank grinned, swinging his car keys around in his hand and holding the door open for his friend, who locked it eagerly and made his way to Frank's car. "Let's go." Remus nodded, sitting down in the passenger seat and finally relaxing. He smelt like coffee and cinnamon rolls and his hair was still frizzy from standing near boiling water for 8 hours straight, but he decided to just roll with it. He pulled off his barista apron as Frank started to their destination, turning up the radio to lighten the mood.

Remus woke up the following morning with a loud, angry groan at his high pitched alarm. **6:00AM.** He didn't want to move, and he could barely remember the night before. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. Eventually he pulled himself out of bed and took a long shower, washing his frizzy hair and the scent of cigarette smoke and spilt alcohol off his body. His headache didn't cease as he got ready for work, pulling on a black v neck T-shirt and ripped black jeans. "I look like a boy band member." He remarked, staring at himself in the mirror and grabbing his car keys from his room as he made his way to the car park on the other side of his apartment.

The morning was crisp and cold, which is what he had expected for December. Remus clambered into his battered silver BMW E30. It wasn't a very flashy car, he had to admit to himself, but it got him to and from work safely and that was the only reason he had brought a car in the first place. The radio blasted out cheesy Christmas songs as he pulled out of the car park, Remus growled in annoyance as he inserted one of the many mixed CDS from the dashboard. He hated Christmas. He hated Christmas songs. The whole idea of Christmas annoyed him, he didn't have family to spend it with and his best friends were in Paris, enjoying their honeymoon. He smiled to himself, realising how bitter he was being and increasing his speed slightly so he could get to work earlier. Remus made a mental note to call James and Lily on his lunch hour, or whenever the coffee house was empty- to check on them and make sure Lily hadn't already gotten sick of James and ran away with a hot French man. He chuckled at the thought as he pulled into the small cafe car park and got out of his car, locking it and making his way to the door- bracing himself as he entered. He used to love his job at the coffee house, and would look forward to it every morning. He always had a passion for baking and making new drinks, but this job made his hobby seem like torture and he wished he had never taken up the offer.

 

By the time 9:00AM came around, Remus had just finished icing the new batch of vanilla latte cinnamon rolls- a recipe he had found on interest one late night, it took him a few tries to perfect them. He collapsed onto the counter, resting his aching head on his arms and closing his eyes. The coffee-house was never busy until 10 or 11, the odd student would come in to get a black coffee but that was all. Remus reasoned with himself, he would have at least an hour to get some sleep where he was; standing up and leaning over the counter. At least that way, if anyone entered the store he would be woken by the bell on the door and would have time to look professional and avoid the potential customer catching him sleeping on the job. "Just ten minutes." he mumbled to himself, allowing his heavy eyes to close as he relaxed against the polished wood counter.

Remus was awoken exactly forty four minutes later, by the muffled noise of someone clearing their throat. He jumped back from the counter, almost crashing into the stack of paper cups as he looked at the boy in front of him. His heart fell to the ground as he looked at the only customer in the store. Just his luck.

The person in front of him was the definition of 15 year old, punk rock wannabe. He had long unkempt black hair and his nails were accented with chipped black nail polish. His eye-liner was slightly smudged, as if he had been fighting sleep and had rubbed his eyes forgetting he was wearing the product. Remus gawped as he took in the man's appearance. The stranger was glad in an oversized, studded leather jacket and the tightest jeans Remus had ever seen on another human. He was, in one word, beautiful.

 

"Like what you see?" Remus flushed red as the customer spoke, looking away. "I'm sorry-" he started, still flustered. "Wait..." he raised an eyebrows at the other man. "I didn't hear you come in, how long have you been here?" He questioned, tying his apron up and pinning his name badge to his shirt as he picked up a paper cup. He heard a quiet laugh and turned back around, running a hand through his hair and cocking his head towards the stranger who was grinning back at him- showing off his perfect, white teeth. "Since 9:10AM?" He cocked his head, smiling at Remus and hoisting himself up onto the counter and crossing his legs so he was almost face height to Remus- who was too confused by the person's actions to even comment. "But, I saw you were sleeping and thought I might as well leave you to it. I came in, sat down and completed my course work whilst you slept. I'm just about to leave, so I thought I'd wake you. Not everyone is as charming as I am you know." He winked at Remus, who tried his best to avoid eye contact. He could barely string a sentence together and his hands were shaking slightly from all of the thoughts flooding his brain. Why did such a cute guy have to come into his store the one day he had a hangover, and why did this guy have to catch him sleeping on the job?

Remus poured himself a large cup of black coffee and walked around to the other side of the counter, raising his eyebrows as he listened to the explanation. "Wow, thank you I guess." He chuckled, taking a long drink of the boiling hot black liquid. He needed that. "Can I just say," he smirked, "I don't normally fall asleep on the job. Rough night, hangover and all that. I don't even know why I'm telling you this." He rolled his eyes at his stupidity and turned away slightly. "Did you want to order coffee by the way? I take it this is why you're here." Remus smiled, trying his hardest to compose himself enough to take the guys order. He could freak out once he left. "Please." The stranger smiled in response, not moving from the counter and looking down at Remus' cup. "Black coffee? Let me guess, that's how you like your men?" Remus could of choked as he heard the question, turning bright red and refusing to look up. "Good job though, I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you.... Memus?" Sirius extended a hand to Remus, trying his hardest to read the name badge- causing Remus to bark out a laugh and cover his mouth with his hand in embarrassment.

"Remus." He smiled sweetly, shaking Sirius' hand as he picked up a new cup. "And I bet you say that to all of the girls." He smirked, winking at Sirius and turning away to realise how much he hated himself for saying that- why did he take flirting tips from James Potter? His heart fluttered as he heard Sirius giggle; a light hearted and sweet laugh, which didn't match his appearance in the slightest. "Oh no, I only compliment the cute baristas who I happen to find asleep." He grinned, watching Remus flush as he spoke.

 

 

"I suppose we should do this properly, then," Remus smiled, taking a black marker and pulling the cap off with his teeth-blushing slightly as he noticed Sirius was watching his every move intently, his head resting on his hand as he watched the barista work. "What can I get you, Sirius?" Remus looked to the empty menu board. "Fuck, I forgot to re-write the menu." He complained, looking for some sort of white chalk.

"I'll just take black coffee. To go. I can't be late for this stupid lecture again, I'll be screwed at!" Sirius complained, not being able to stop smiling as he watched Remus working. He couldn't believe how cute the barista was, draped in a large grey cable knit cardigan and hair almost as messy as his own. He jumped off the counter as he watched Remus put the lid on the cup and held his hand out, passing Remus a £5 note. "Keep the change, and before you ask- I only tip cute baristas." He winked, taking a sip of the black coffee and wincing; hoping Remus didn't notice. The truth was that Sirius absolutely hated coffee, especially black, but he had passed the coffee house a week ago and got a glance of the cute barista and had made it his job to 'inspect' Remus. He wasn't disappointed.

"Have fun at your lecture!" Remus smirked, remembering his time at University and how much trouble he and James got into. "I can't believe you-" Sirius was almost at the door before he stopped and glared at Remus, who raised both eyebrows until he realised that Sirius was pointing at his name on the coffee cup. "You spelt it **S E R I O U S**..." he started, causing Remus to burst out laughing. "You can't be serious, Remus! I know baristas are bad with names, but-" Remus winked at Sirius as he interrupted him, "You're right. I can't be serious. You're Sirius. Now run along, before I find some other ways to spell your name wrong." He grinned at Sirius shot him another dirty look before skipping out of the coffee house to his blue, battered motorbike.

 

Remus tried his hardest not to watch the mysterious black haired boy leave, as he put his helmet on and started up his motorbike- disposing of the coffee cup as he left the car park. "What did I do wrong?" Remus questioned himself, tasting the coffee and shrugging. "That's weird, it tastes fine...." He shook his head, confused at the entire ordeal with the strange university student and finished off his own black coffee. "SHIT. I LEFT THE CAKE IN THE OVEN."


	2. conversations with potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus missed James, but after telling his best friend about Sirius; he couldn't help but think that their conversation was a 'Sirius' mistake.

"Really James, you had to phone me at 5 in the morning?!" Remus complained, yawning down the phone to his best friend as he sat up in his bed. He was awoken by his phone vibrating on his pillow and tried his hardest to ignore the call and go back to sleep, he answered on the seventh call upon realising who was phoning him. He really hated James Potter sometimes. "Remus my ma-in mann." Remus rolled his eyes at his best friends slightly slurred tone.

"You're drunk dialling me?" He laughed, slightly more awake as he walked towards his wardrobe, putting James on speaker as he searched for clothes to wear to work. His only reply was banging and rustling for a few minutes, before James finally spoke again. "I love you, Moony. You know that right?" Remus sighed, chuckling. "What do you want James? Where is your carer? And by your carer, I mean your wife." He grinned to himself, peeling off the his pajama shirt and throwing on a burgundy turtle neck. The morning was bitter and the ground was dusted with a light coat of snow, like icing sugar on the cakes Remus was baking at the coffee-house every day. "Shhh babe." Remus tried his hardest not to laugh, allowing James to continue. "Remus, Rem dog, Lupin..." "What is it, James? Christ! You're acting like you're going to propose to me or something. What's taking you so long?" He laughed to his friend, running a hand through his bangs and letting the hair cover his face instead of styling it; he knew that by the time James had finished talking he would have to go to work anyway. "I'm just worried about you." James spoke up, causing Remus to roll his eyes and embrace his inner angsty teenager. James had often voiced his opinions about Remus being single and living alone, but Remus had just pushed him aside. He didn't need someone else telling him how to live his life, he had too much on his mind to chase girls like James had done with Lily for years. "Oh for god sake.." Remus started, pulling on black jeans and flopping back onto his bed as he did them up. "I'm NOT having this conversation with you again, Prongs! Not now, not when you're sober. Just drop it." He heard Lily mumbling to James in the background and smiled slightly. Lily understood that Remus was his own person and they were quite close friends even before she got together with James.

He heard James sigh down the phone and waited for his best friend to speak. The silence was uncomfortable and Remus cleared his throat as a sign to tell James to speak. "Okay Moony. I'm sorry. You know how much you mean to me. I just want you to be happy, that's all. I miss you." Remus grinned, enjoying every moment of this apology since it was so rare that James apologised for anything. "Shut up Prongs, you dope. I miss you too." Remus heard his best friend quietly laugh down the phone and the tense atmosphere seemed to vanish immediately.

"Hows married life treating you then, Prongs?" Remus asked, spitting the toothpaste into the sink as he brushed his teeth. They had been talking for the last hour whilst Remus had been preparing for work, since James was too excited about life (and free champagne) to go to sleep yet. He hadn't mentioned Sirius to his best friend yet, he just didn't know how James would take it. Remus came out as bi-sexual to Lily first. He was extremely nervous about even telling her, even though she was his closest friend in school. They were making their way home from school one afternoon, and it had slipped out how Remus had a crush on Lucius Malfoy- one of the most arrogant rich kids in their school year. Lily fully supported Remus and only mentioned his sexuality when he brought it up, apart from friendly sarcastic comments whenever she saw Lucius in the hallways or when the pair were together.

He had told James around a year later, not long before James and Lily became a couple. Remus had been shocked that James was so relaxed about the idea of it, even though James was his best friend he had expected the boy to freak out and be angry at Remus for keeping this a secret as he felt his sexuality may have made James uncomfortable. Their friendship built even more after Remus had confessed, and James was often the first person to know if Remus was crushing on anyone and unsuccessfully acted as his wingman. Remus really was thankful for having such a supportive best friend. "Same old, same old." James mumbled sleepily down the phone. Remus grinned and picked his phone up from his bed, making his way to the door of the apartment. "Poor Lily." Remus laughed, walking down to the car park and shivering in the cold wind.

"Actually, there is someone I want you to meet." He grinned wickedly as he put his phone on loud-speaker and pulled out of the car park. James 'whooped' louder than Remus expected him to. "Go to sleep James." He heard Lily scold James from the background and considered just texting his best friend the details later. "TELL ME EVERYTHING." James shouted down the phone, sitting up so fast Remus could hear the springs in the bed creak under the excited man-child's weight. Remus took a deep breath and concentrated on the road as he spoke, he needed to make sure he didn't accidentally crash whilst thinking about Sirius; knowing his luck he would find himself in a tree.

"Okay. He's tall, not as tall as I am obviously but still. He has long, black hair and he honestly looks like he could have just stepped out of a My Chemical Romance music video." Remus laughed to himself. "He wears leather jackets and eyeliner and ripped jeans, so I'm pretty sure he thinks he's pop punk. He listens to classic rock, and is at the university just down the road from the coffee house and we met because I fell asleep at work and he had to wake me up." He blushed, listening to James snort and mumble a "Classic." "He drives this beaten motorbike everywhere and he apparently likes black coffee. Although I've never seen him drink it, and I have a theory he just buys black coffee to look even more emo. Oh! He also called me 'Memus' instead of Remus because he was trying to read my name badge over the counter. I basically just told you everything I know." Remus smiled, sitting in his car and waiting for James to reply.

"Wow, sounds like you're in love, Memus." James mocked, giggling down the phone. "Seriously Moony, I'm happy for you. We'll have to come and meet him tomorrow when we're home. What's his name?"

"Sirius." Remus smiled softly, opening the door of his car and making his way to the front of the coffee shop. "Yeah seriously, his name...what is it?" Remus barked out a laugh at James question as he realised the confusion. "No James, his name is Sirius. SIRIUS. Sirius Black, actually." He heard Lily crack up on the other line, obviously she had caught on to James' mistake. "Oh, so you're fucking serious?" Remus could tell James was grinning so hard on the other line, and hung up just to spite his best friend.

**FROM PRONGS TO MOONY (7:45AM)**  
"love you prongs see you tomorrow can't wait byeee" "love you too moony my best friend in the entire world i cant wait to meet you and this serious geezer tomorrow byeee" why didn't our conversation end like this, im heartbroken lupey :(  
  
**FROM MOONY TO PRONGS (7:48AM**)   
Sirius*   
It's Sirius, James.   
Seriously. Looking forward to seeing your wife Lily tomorrow, and you...sort of x   
  
**FROM PRONGS TO MOONY (7:52AM)**  
moonys got a boyfriend moonys got a boyfriendddd  
remus and sirius sitting in a tree  
discussing how fucking stupid it is to name your kid sirius   
oh and K I S S I N G ;)

  
**FROM MOONY TO PRONGS (7:56AM)**   
I'm blocking your number. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for how short this chapter is, i have a whole lot of notes for upcoming chapters and not a lot of time!  
> by the time this is uploaded, i'll be on my way to the airport to spend a week in bulgaria with my family :)  
> hopefully i'll have internet whilst i'm there, as i am hoping to update this atleast once next week- if not i'll have to hunt down a coffee house with internet. good inspiration for these coffee nerds too.  
> thankyou for all your lovely comments/kudos and people even bookmarked this! you guys are great.  
> you can follow me on more or less any social media under the tag @moonysiriusly (instagram, tumblr, twitter, vine, youtube)  
> my tumblr is here, since i am most active on this and will post when i'm updating my fic under the hashtag #wolfstarlatte
> 
> http://moonysiriusly.tumblr.com/
> 
> love <3


	3. sirius is not consistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin had never considered pouring scolding coffee over a customer until he witnessed Sirius Black walk swagger into his cafe after ignoring his calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! hello guys, it's been a while since i've updated this hm?  
> it's my last year of school this year and it's safe to say its really taking over my life. between studying, actually being in the building and daily necessities- i have had no time to write. so i started bringing a notebook to school and writing chapters in my free periods!! it's been working pretty well so far, hopefully i'll be able to update this atleast once a week now i have a few hours to write things up!  
> chapter 3 was a hard one for me, i have a few different versions and ideas of how this story will go but i decided this chapter 3 was my preferred one. i hope it's good enough! kudos and comments mean the world to me, i love seeing what you guys have to say :)  
> dont forget you can message me on here or on my tumblr moonysiriusly.tumblr.com if you have any questions or just want to chat about these losers ^-^

Remus was tired of the smell of coffee and gingerbread cookies. It had been three whole days since he had heard a word from Sirius, and he had been filling the void in his life by working up to 14 hours a day at the small coffee shop. 'Working' seemed to consist more of sleeping behind the counter in the kitchen and reading depressing romance novels, occasionally he would prepare a new batch of cookies or cakes to display in the window. Christmas was approaching and Remus was trying to prepare the place for any younger customers- he had baked gingerbread reindeer cookies and invested in a small, sparsely decorated Christmas tree. Remus picked up some cleaning supplies from behind the counter and began rapidly wiping down surfaces. Even though Remus' thoughts were clouded with Sirius Black, he was still incredibly stressed about the 'surprise family visit' his mother had proposed to him late one night. He had been awake at 2am, pacing his room and trying to come to terms with his feelings towards the strange, teenage disaster when his mother had sent him a rather passive aggressive Facebook message, ordering Remus to clear a date in his work schedule so he could attend a 'family dinner'. Remus already predicted that he would be asked about 'lucky ladies' by his family at least 40 times in one night. His mother had always interfered with his so called 'love life' and had tried setting him up with several women. A small, dwindling part of Remus secretly wanted to explain to his whole family over dinner that there was actually a lucky lady. And by a lucky lady, he meant a very attractive punk male who had a motorbike and drank black coffee and had long, unkempt dark hair. Remus shook himself slightly, trying not to think about Sirius in such a manner. He wasn't even sure if there was a label between himself and the other boy- and he was not going to ask any time in the future.  
He walked steadily over to the kitchen to collect the trays of clean porcelain mugs as he heard the doorbell chime- signalling the entrance of a customer. Remus decided to ignore the sound for a few seconds longer and stalled in the kitchen, before moving towards the counter and setting the tray down near the coffee machine, not glancing up at the customer as he concentrated on not dropping the cups.  
"You know, the customer service at this joint is slacking slightly." A familiar drawl echoed through the store. Remus turned in the direction of the noise, his whole body tensed and his broad shoulders set square. His stomach sank as his vision focused on Sirius Black, leaning against the counter, still sporting his stupid 'punk' leather jacket without a single indication of caring about his actions. Remus mentally thanked the 'Gods' above that he was no longer holding the tray of mugs, as he was sure they would of crashed to his feet due to his shaking hands.  
"Not a single text back." Remus' voice was cold and unforgiving, causing Sirius to shift from one foot to another in an uncomfortable fashion. He glanced up for a second to meet Remus' stone cold glare and stared back at the floor. "I, I was thinking about calling you." Remus realised Sirius was lacking in his usual confidence, and he stepped back from the counter to assess him. Remus took a deep breath out and stared at Sirius, allowing himself to calm down before replying to the boy- who looked like a lost puppy. "I was worried sick about you, honestly. You couldn't of sent me a single text." Remus poured out two cups of coffee and pushed one towards Sirius, dragging a chair up to the counter and sitting next to him- leaning his head on one hand and gazing at Sirius as he awaited an explanation. Sirius' gloved hand reached for the coffee mug. "I had a visit from my erm..." He hesitantly picked up the coffee and gulped down the almost scolding liquid without even flinching at the hot coffee burning his throat. "Family." He shuddered, as if the thought alone made him feel uncomfortable. "My lovely, amazing, caring family decided to 'drop in' on me and see 'how I was doing'. Considerate of them." The sarcasm dripped from Sirius' tone as he spoke through gritted teeth. He sighed, running one hand through his long, knotted hair and resting his head against the counter. "I'm sorry I didn't get in touch." Remus smiled slightly, putting his hand on the boys back and rubbing small circles in a comforting manner. "Sh, it's okay. You don't have to speak about it any more." Remus hummed, feeling slightly guilty for almost snapping at Sirius. "Thank you, Remus." Sirius lifted his head to meet Remus' soft gaze.  
"Let me make this up to you." Sirius grinned, his signature smile lighting up his dark eyes. "I'll take you out once you finish your shift. You deserve a break from here." Remus blushed slightly, avoiding eye contact with Sirius and fussing with a lose button on his cardigan. "That sounds good." He replied sheepishly, nodding in agreement and trying his hardest to ignore the adrenaline pounding through his body. "I'm going to lock up in about two hours. Do you want to meet here, or I could- drive to yours?" Remus suggested, picking up the empty cups and placing them in the sink. "And I swear. If I have to prepare ONE more 'Soy Chai Caramel Super Low-Fat Frappuchino' for a pretentious hipster, I'm closing this coffee shop and getting a real job." Sirius barked out a laugh and stared at Remus for almost too long. He loved to watch the way Remus went about his job, organising the bags of coffee beans in flavour order and stacking freshly washed mugs and plates ready to be used for customers. "Where are we going, by the way?" Remus questioned, cocking his head slightly as he turned towards Sirius.  
"It's a surprise." Sirius grinned, standing up and making his way to the door to leave. "See you in a few hours, my love." He winked, laughing at Remus' animated reaction of embarrassment as he exited the coffee shop.


	4. not his boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius takes remus out for a not-so-romantic and slightly awkward first date (sirius:1 remus:0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves! sorry i havent updated this fic in forever.  
> exams have really taken over my life and whilst ive been thinking about sirius and remus every day, its been hard to get my thoughts down.  
> i have so many ideas for the future of this fanfiction and i'm excited to share it with you all.  
> thankyou so much for kudos/bookmarking and commenting. you all mean the world <3333  
> (as im updating this my actual padfoot is in the vets so im hoping he gets better very soon. dogs are so important.)

"Table for two,here." The frail, short waitress with long brown hair and dark ringed eyes directed Remus to the dimly lit area of the restaurant- the table decorated with a tacky white battery operated candle. He nodded his thanks and took his seat, waiting for Sirius to arrive from the bathroom. He just /had/ to go when they were being allocated a table, Remus hoped that he wouldn't end up getting lost or thinking Remus had decided to ditch the date and walk miles home. "Ah, candles." Sirius grinned, making his way to the corner and pulling the other chair out, sitting himself opposite Remus and stretching his legs out so that he was touching Remus. 

Music drifted from the speakers towards the back of the restaurant, filling the quiet place with soft violin music. "Why here?" Remus asked, stirring his coke around the glass with the comically bright pink 'crazy straw' the bar-tender had placed into his drink when he had ordered. He glanced at Sirius as he spoke, noticing the way Sirius had raked his eyes over his form seconds before. Remus wasn't dressed up in his eyes, but he guessed that Sirius wasn't used to seeing him in anything other that wool jumpers and baggy jeans. Remus had thrown on a blue button down shirt and black jeans, to make himself seem more cleaned up and prepared for the date. He thought Sirius looked amazing, his unruly dark hair tied back and tucked behind his ears in a messy bun and drawing more attention the rest of his features. At least three women had already stopped and checked Sirius out as they walked past the table, Remus was surprised he hadn't commented but a blush rose to his cheeks as he realised that Sirius had been paying Remus his full attention since he had sat down. 

Sirius grinned, his white teeth gleaming in the candle light as he locked eyes with Remus. "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." Remus looked down, aware of the blush becoming more obvious and shaking his head as he studied the menu as a distraction- glancing over at Sirius quickly to see that his signature smile was still set in place as he watched Remus squirm slightly. "Plus, they have really good steak here....you're not vegan or anything right?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, taking a slow drink from the fancy pink (manly) cocktail he had ordered from the bar. Remus scoffed, causing Sirius to look at him in a quizzical fashion. "I may be a pretentious hipster coffee shop owner, but there's nothing like a burger." Sirius nodded in agreement as he plucked a menu from the middle of the table and lazily scanned the list- making his choice within seconds. Remus did not hesitate in picking his food to order, he had no desire to eat during the day due to his overwhelming anxiety and his stomach was growling in protest at the thought of dinner.

"So," Sirius started, once their meals had been ordered by the over-tired waitress. "Anything interesting happen since we spoke last?" He inquired, nervously tapping the table as he tried his hardest not to stare up at Remus. "Same old, same old. I spent a lot of time in the cafe, reading poetry and whatnot. What about you?" Remus smiled, surprised at the sudden interest Sirius had decided to take in him.  
"Just family issues. I may have let it slip that there is no way in hell that my family will have any grand kids from me. That's up to Regulus." Remus giggled as he met Sirius' loving gaze. 

The food arrived faster than expected. causing the natural flow of conversation to stunt as the pair ate in almost silence. Sirius was already on his fourth glass of wine and his choice of drinks throughout the night has surprised Remus to say the least- girly, but extremely intoxicating. Remus could relate this description to the man drinking the wine too; he had been drinking water for most of the night as his heartbeat had not slowed since he stepped foot into the restaurant with his date. "Good food," Sirius mused, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin and missing a small section. Remus had become accustomed to Sirius' flirtatious ways and pondered whether missing the very obvious stain around his mouth was incidental. He decided to humour Sirius, picking up the napkin and leaning over the table to dab as the excess- causing the other man to almost blush in shock at the romantic gesture. "Missed a bit." He quipped, causing Sirius to almost choke on his drink as Remus slid back into his seat. "Thanks," he smirked over at Remus, quickly regaining his confidence and cockiness as his plan had worked. 

Remus cocked his head, observing the way Sirius gulped down the alcohol as though it was water and not coming up for air until the glass was empty. The night continued smoothly, jokes were shared between the two and awkward knee touches under the table happened frequently; always Sirius' fault. "Your cheque." The waitress now grinned at the pair as she slid the piece of paper onto the table. Sirius smoothly put his card into the machine and punched in his pin before Remus could even open his wallet- causing the waitress to giggle as Remus glared over at the show off. "Your boyfriends a real charmer." The waitress winked at Remus as she waited for the receipt to print. Remus stalled, no words came out of his mouth quick enough to defend himself that Sirius was not his boyfriend, that they were just friends having a meal together or anything of the sort. Sirius grinned, his smile reaching his bright eyes as he watched Remus stutter and down the glass of water- silently praying for the waitress to leave. She strolled off, bidding the pair a good night as she made her way back to the bar- eyeing up Remus and Sirius' table as she turned to her co worker. Remus stared up at Sirius, who had now stood up and tucked his chair in.

"You didn't correct her." Remus rolled his eyes, copying Sirius movement and starting to head out of the door. The butterflies in his stomach were wild and unruly and he could not care to even look at Sirius as they excited the restaurant. "What about?" Sirius raised an eyebrow as he brought a cigarette to his mouth, lighting it quickly and leaning against the railings in the cold parking lot. "She called me your boyfriend and you just went with it?" Remus' heart was pounding against his ribcage as he focused on the smoke as a distraction- jumping slightly when he heard the deep laugh of the person standing next to him. "Awh Memus. Are you all embarrassed? Don't worry. I'll promise to protect your heterosexual identity on our future dates." Sirius laughed, ruffling Remus' hair slightly and kissing the side of his face in a playful manner. Remus could smell the wine on Sirius' breath and he laughed, taking the intoxicated man by the hand and dragging him to the car. "Lets get you home, Black. Before you turn me 100% heterosexual with your awful smooth talk."


	5. eternity with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LORD its been a LONG time since i've updated this fic! hi guys   
> im so sorry i've been gone so long, a lot has happened and i just haven't had time to write fanfiction  
> ive been taking a creative writing class as well as spoken word and honestly, all of my energy has gone to those  
> however, im on summer break right now and i missed writing wolfstar trash   
> kudos makes me so happy   
> v x
> 
> (I'm going to try to update this fic every two days, hence the shorter chapters. Hope thats okay)

Sirius sighed, staring down at the blank papers spread across his oak desk. "Come on, you fucking ass hole brain" he mumbled to himself, picking up the chewed black biro and stabbing the paper several times before collapsing in exhaustion onto the unforgiving wood table. No amount of black coffee seemed to help him get over his writers block and he groaned in defeat as he heard the familiar sound of the key turning in his door. Remus had been his boyfriend for a total of three months and Sirius had already given him the spare key and spent every evening with him. Though he would never admit it, Sirius loved having Remus around him no matter what mood he was in. Since he had met the tall, scrawny barista, his insomnia had ceased immensely and his depression was boxed up in the darkest corner of his mind. Even his parents had commented on the fact he seemed to be in better spirits when he attended the compulsory family dinner, though he decided not to tell his parents that Remus was the main reason for his happiness. They hated him enough as it was, the last thing he wanted to do was to add fuel to the fire and let them know they had raised a "homosexual".   
  
Since the family dinner, his relationship with Regulus had been better than ever. Texting his brother was easier than he ever thought it would be and they shared every little detail of their lives with each other. Though, Sirius would often have to call Regulus instead due to the annoyance he felt every time he read a text from him where every third word was replaced by an emoji.  "You're just old fashioned." Regulus would laugh, making an effort to add even more emoji's to the following texts once Sirius was done scolding him for not being capable of normally texting. It was nice, knowing that not every single person in his family despised him. He had even gone so far as to tell Regulus that he was actually dating a man, though he avoided naming Remus; the still unresolved childhood tension between the boys kept Sirius from oversharing with him, the last thing he wanted was for Regulus to drag his loving boyfriend into the family dispute.   
  
"I'm home babe!" Remus called from the hallway, the sound of his boots scuffing across the carpet growing closer to the study. He knocked tentatively before pulling the white door open, offering a grin to Sirius that could melt ice-bergs.   
"How was work, honey?" Sirius smiled, closing his empty notebook and leaning back in his chair, taking in the remarkable man in front of him. Sirius believed that he could never get sick of Remus- his soft brown hair, his emotive dark eyes and the way his lips curled into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He was a masterpiece in his own right.   
Remus hummed, taking the seat opposite Sirius and throwing off his heavy Timberland boots into the corner of the office. "Busy. We had so many new customers because of a new vegan festival in town. I never want to see another case of soy milk in my entire life." Remus rolled his eyes, offering Sirius his signature smile and reaching over to grab his partners hand. "How about your day?"   
  
Sirius grinned, offering Remus a slight shake of his head. "I did nothing, as usual. I have no idea what I'm doing with this idea of becoming an English teacher, but the way I'm going I might as well start working on a building site and hope none of the burly-macho men try to murder me." He shrugged, earning a choked laugh from Remus as his pessimistic comment filled the room. "I'm sure the macho men would be happy to have such a beautiful man on their team." Remus winked, standing up and kissing the top of Sirius' head as he moved to the doorway. "I'll make dinner, it's the least I can do. Do you want to watch Fight Club again?" Sirius looked up from his lap at the promising question Remus offered him, grinning from ear to ear at the brunette.   
"I fucking love you."   
  
Nothing could beat the happiness Sirius felt, full of spaghetti and garlic bread with Fight Club blasting on the surround sound speakers. Remus had fell asleep half way through, the same way he had the first three times they tried to watch the film. Sirius smiled, tightening his grip as he pulled the man closer into him. His heart pounded against his ribs every time he admired Remus, how his eyelashes fluttered when the TV became too loud, how he groaned in his sleep and pushed himself back into Sirius for comfort. He averted his eyes back to the movie, watching with half-interest as Brad Pitt began to spout nonsense about how life was all a big sham. Remus smelt like laundry detergent and fresh gingerbread men, and soon enough Sirius felt his heavy eyes fall shut as the exhaustion and happiness took over his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://moonysiriusly.tumblr.com/ ; my tumblr for updates on the fic and general wolfstar babble.


End file.
